The Trickster's Court
by Crashie
Summary: Young Celestia has an encounter with the wicked Discord, but what she learns is more disturbing than he is himself. What will the princess have to do?


The gold shoed hooves paced rapidly in the castle corridor, the white mare in them snorting anxiously. Celestia was never a mare to get easily frazzled, but this wasn't a normal time. Celestia nervously tossed her head, her multicolored mane billowing in an invisible breeze, her nostrils flaring with nerves. The royal pony paced the marble halls, eyes wild. Discord was back.

The mare whirled madly back and forth in the hall, her mind buzzing. A small blue mare with a moon on her flank watched the older pony with bored eyes, Princess Luna rolled her eyes and snorted with a dismissive sigh, "Celestia, he told papa he wouldn't do anything, you know he wouldn't be dumb enough to go against the royals." She sniffed, flipping her nightly mane over her neck, "You'll worry yourself sick."

The younger princess left, Celestia snorted, shaking her head, the younger mare was right. Only a mad-man would defy the royals.

Celestia sighed, her nerves settling, her ruffled fur falling back into place. The sun mare held her head high taking a deep breath. The walk through the palace was quiet, a few guards greeted the young mare with the usual "Your majesty", and a small bow, she of course responded by a polite tip of the head. She hated formalities with those who surrounded her day in and day out.

The king was off on another journey, leaving Celestia to watch over her younger sister and make the occasional appearance to the public. But since he'd left there had been rumors of Discord's return. Celestia sighed, stopping the thought as it approached, no, there was no time for that. The alicorn willed her magic to smooth her frayed mane into place, a small breeze catching the ends, as she reached her destination. The polished white doors loomed over her, in baroque style the gold finishings glimmered in the sun light streaming in the large windows, Celestia gently pushed the doors open and stepped onto the balcony, ready to face her subjects.

"Good morning, Equestria. " The royal mare projected calmly, her large magenta eyes observing the crowd with calm disinterest. "I know at this time it's hard to imagine peace with the former lord Discord on the loose, but be assured, when my father returns order will be restored." The noble ponies below her balcony shouted questions, demanding answers from the young princess. Celestia stomped a gold clad hoof, "Peace, my friends." She nearly shouted, grimacing. She snorted, "I will report to you with your answers when my father returns." Celestia wheeled around and walked calmly back into the palace, the shouts of pony folk raining heavily on her ears.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she trudged through the great halls, she was nearing her chambers when she heard a soft padding on the floor behind her, and the recognizable drawl she dreaded, "Going somewhere, my dear?" The princess' eyes widened, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she turned slowly, praying she was wrong.

A madly misshapen creature leaned against on of the polished walls, casually plucking loose feathers from a large wing. Discord. The chimera smirked at the princess. His mismatched legs were crossed, a lizard leg crossing a hoofed on, his long snake's tail whipped lazily. His brown furred body stretched impossibly long, meeting his mismatched front legs, an eagle's claw and a lion's paw. His long gray neck held a head no less disturbing than his body, his pony shaped head was complete with a deer's antler, a goat's horn, sharp teeth and a snaggletooth fang. His yellow eyes narrowed, his grin spreading, two wings were folded neatly against his coat, one pegasus the other dragon.

Celestia lowered her head, her horn aimed at the draconequus, "What are you doing here, Discord?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. She pawed at the ground, her large wings spreading out from her sides. Discord pushed himself off the wall, holding his hands in surrender, "Easy my dear, can't I come visit my favorite alicorn without being treated like a scoundrel?" His voice slid over her like oil, making her eyes narrow, her ears dropping back angrily. "You are not welcome in this castle." She replied icily.

"Not wel- Oh dear, this is an awkward situation." His eyes narrowed, he suddenly appeared by Celestia's side, thrusting his pawed arm over her back and grasping her opposite wing with his claws, "Now, Tia, I don't see why you're being so hostile to me, we used to be _such_ good friends." He chuckled throatily as the princess backed away from his touch, repulsed. She swatted him with her wing, trying to shake his grip from her other, "Release me!" She hissed, rearing. Discord smirked as she flapped anxiously, attempting to back farther away.

Discord placed his face against the mare's, wrapping his tail around her to keep her in place, "Oh Celestia, why do we fight? You know you want to join me." He ran a sharp talon under her pointed chin, Celestia snapped at his finger, "In hell." She spat. Discord sarcastically wiped his face, "That was quite ladylike, girly." He flicked his pointed tongue, licking the mare's cheek, tightening his grip on her, "You know that you're helpless against me." He cooed, releasing the mare, who swatted her wings at him aggressively.

"Oh Tia, I thought we were friends," Discord put a hand to his chin, pouting. The princess shook her head, disgusted, "Friends don't try to over throw another's parent."

Discord leaned back, his wings flapping lazily, "..Try?" He rumbled, grin spreading. Celestia's mouth hung open, anything she was about to say was lost, "What do you mean?" She questioned, her nerves staring to buzz nervously.

Discord put his hands behind his back and walked back across the hall, his feet making an assortment of different sounds as he walked, "Oh nothing, Tia-" "DO NOT CALL ME THAT." She shouted unexpectedly, Discord eyed her, chuckling to himself, "Fine, your highness Celestia," He bowed mockingly, "And it's nothing to try to do at this point, my dear."

Celestia shook her head, trying to deny what he was getting at, "Discord.." She whispered, her eyes wide, Discord slithered through the air around the room, stopping at a large window. "Isn't the chaos wonderful?" He gestured to a storm of pink clouds quickly approaching the capitol, a rabbit flew by the window, having sprouted wings large enough for a dragon. He took a deep breath, releasing it on a heavy sigh, "It's a wonderful, wonderful thing, dear." Celestia planted her feet, tossing her mane off her face, leaving both of her magenta eyes revealed for once, "Discord. What. Did. You. Do?" She hissed through her teeth.

"Oh, the usual, I was born and found my own path in life which my parents didn't approve of, you know how that is," He eyed her, "Actually on second thought you don't princess-" "I don't want your life story, you cretin. Where is my father?" Celestia lowered her head once more, ready to spring at the creature, Discord merely laughed, "Oh, you are so entertaining Ti-estia." He walked back over to the mare, a bounce in his step, mocking her. The Draconequus lowered his talons onto the mare's forehead, leaning close to her face, "I did what I had to do, my lovely." Celestia responded by kicking out at him with her armored feet. The chimera disappeared, his laughter echoing through the hall, "Oh, lovely Celestia, I think you'd better worry about what _you_ do rather than what _I_ do, silly girl."

Celestia was losing control, "Where is my father?" She cried, "You monster, what did you do to my father?" She stormed through the halls, Discord's laugh echoing in her skull.

"You'll see, my darling, you will see." His voice whispered, but only within her mind. Celestia collapsed, unable to stop the hot confused tears that burned her eyes.

* * *

><p>Celestia ran through the castle, to no avail, she couldn't find the chimera anywhere, but his voice kept rising in her mind, "Over here, oops no, I meant over there," His chuckle rumbled in her mind, "Which way, which way, nopony knows.." Celestia stomped angrily, "When I get my hooves on you, Discord!" She threatened the air, his laugh answered her, "Oh, my sweet, there's no need for that foul aggression. Join me." "I'd rather die." She hissed, peering in a room. "Hmmm..Well, that could be arranged, but I think I'd rather do without young Luna-" "YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" She shrieked, fresh tears sprouting in her eyes, "Oh relax, dear, I was only joking." He mused, then added with a disgusted tone of his own, "Your father is making you boring." Celestia tossed her head, biting her lip to stop her tears.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tia?" Luna peered into her sister's room, the white mare was no where in sight, everypony was starting to worry. Luna snorted, eyes narrowed, "Why does everyone love her, if they never even hear from her?" She stomped, turning from the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Discord?"<p>

"Yes, Tia?"

"Would you please tell me what happened to my father?" The princess was sitting in the labyrinth next to the castle, having run out of places to search, she was laying under a hedge, her eyes puffy from crying, one of her boots missing.

"I could." He chuckled, "Do you really wish to know?"

Celestia sniffed, "Yes," all the fight had gone from her weary form.

Discord appeared in front of the mare, one hand under her chin, "But first, a kiss for your prince?" He winked, causing the princess to gag softly, "I'd rather not." She murmured. Discord shrugged, dropping her head, "Alright then," He smiled, pulling a jeweled crown from behind his back. Celestia sprang to her feet, horn lowered, prepared to run him through, "You bastard!" She cried, lunging at him. " Discord disappeared, appearing above the mare, flying lazily, twirling the crown around his fingers, "You asked." He chided.

Celestia seemed to forget she could fly for that moment, Discord smirked, his eyes half closed, he began to pull at the crown, humming a jig. "Don't do that!" The princess wailed, Discord tutted her, "Quit acting like a baby, that's what Lulu is for." He snapped. He crushed the crown in his claws, Celestia wialed beneath him.

Pulling his mismatched hands apart he revealed a small tiara, which he began to pull at the edges of it, stretching it out. He pulled a gem from his palm, pushing it into the center of the tiara. His red magic slowly lowered the tiara onto the weeping pony's head, it was a little large on her. Discord smiled, tilting his abnormal head, "Lovely."

Celestia glanced at the destroyed crown, the tiara on her head, and Discord. The chimera winked at the mare, blowing her a mocking kiss, "To be continued." He vanished, his laughter echoing.

* * *

><p>Celestia walked through the castle, her head low. She knew she had to talk to her ponies. She fetched Luna, telling her nothing, and walked to the balcony, her heart heavy. The crowd watched silently, eyes on the tiara on the princess' head. "My little ponies," The princess managed, "The king is no more." She waited for the astonished gasps and wailing to die down, "Equestria needs a leader now, and it is our responsibility to you, and to my father the dearest king to continue on without him." She watched the crowd, her eyes cold, Luna whimpered beside her, "Discord will be defeated. He will pay for what he has done to this kingdom, and to my family!" She threw her head toward the sky, silently challenging Discord.<p>

A chuckle answered her calmly, "Your move."


End file.
